


La Ciudad de Salinas

by sister_wolf



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-08
Updated: 2007-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aquaman and Flash are totally not the Odd Couple.  Except when they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Ciudad de Salinas

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the First Lines Meme.

"Quick, what's the capital of Bogatago?"

"What?" Scowling, Arthur tapped the JLA communicator resting in his ear. He hated depending on surface technology. Clearly, the salt water had begun corroding the circuitry, because there was absolutely no way he had just heard Ollie use a top-priority channel to ask him about the capital of some filthy, crime-ridden surfacer country.

"Capital of Bogatago, Arthur. Got any clue?"

"What are you asking me for? Go look it up in the JLA computers."

"Can't. That'd be cheating. Well, unless I get _really_ stumped." Arthur could hear Ollie slurping on some kind of liquid. Probably coffee; the archer drank that disgusting stuff by the gallon.

"Ollie," Arthur said, suddenly suspicious. "Are you doing one of those... word puzzles?"

"Crossword puzzles. Yep." Ollie belched. "So, there's seventeen letters, the second one is an _a_ , the... hmmm, fifth one is a _u_. And the thirteenth one _might_ be an _l_ , but that's iffy."

"You used the _Priority One Gold Channel_ to ask me for help with your crossword puzzle?" A small school of pennantfish fled from the vibrations of Arthur's raised voice.

"Well, yeah," Ollie said, his voice annoyingly blasé. "Hey, listen, if you're in the middle of something, I can call Plastic Man--"

"Ollie."

"Yeah?"

"I'm hanging up on you now."

"So I take it that's a no?"

The subtle, almost soundless _click_ of the JLA communicator channel shutting off had never before felt so satisfying. Arthur briefly considered pitching the damn thing down a hydrothermal vent, but with his luck, there'd be a world-shattering crisis before he got back to the satellite.

Ah well. Perhaps he'd go find some bottom-trawling fishermen of which to make an example. Yes, that would definitely improve his day.

The worst part, of course, was that now he'd spend the rest of the day wondering-- what _was_ the capital of Bogatago, anyway?


End file.
